


you're mine

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [13]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Overprotective, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, idk if this is mild or not sooo, whats up with me and walls you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: can you write something like mika was joking around and he slaps lucas ass and elliot gets jealous and fuck lucas and tells him you’re mine. basically some smut lmao 😂. love your writing tho💛prompt: Eliott and Lucas get into a fight over something really stupid, and while they’re in the middle of the heated argument, Eliott or Lucas (you choose) forget what they wanted to say because the the other looks so good and says something like “fuck why do you look so hot when you’re angry, I’m forgetting what I wanted to say” and then basically jump each other’s bones (more focus on the jumping each other’s bones than the other part for the story) but make it an intense lead up! Thankyouu❤️





	you're mine

Lucas liked attention. It was something that Eliott had come to realize over the many months they’d been together. He could fill up an entire room despite his relatively small stature. He was loud, funny, outgoing, and many more characteristics that Eliott couldn’t bring himself to embody. He liked this about Lucas. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend light up as he talked, rather loudly, about whatever popped into his head. Eliott would look on fondly as the conversation continued around him. **  
**

Sometimes, however, Lucas’s love of attention could push Eliott’s limits. It happened tonight, for example, in which Eliott found himself staring directly at Lucas in the middle of a dance floor. He was surrounded by people as the music filled the air around them. Eliott had chosen to sit off to the side, not wanting to partake in the chaos he was currently looking at, but he was more than happy to let Lucas shine. He offered small smiles and winks to Lucas as his boyfriend danced with any and everybody who so much as glanced in his direction. He had thrown his arms around Imane and danced with her before moving over to Arthur and Alexia and joined in with them instead. It was almost as if his energy couldn’t be contained. At one point, he started dancing with Mika. There was nothing wrong with this inherently, but Eliott couldn’t help but tighten the grip on his drink when he saw Mika casually slapping Lucas’s ass or another stranger plant a kiss on Lucas’s cheek. They were harmless actions in essence, but they didn’t feel harmless. The rest of the night dragged on painfully - every second seeming to last for years.

 

Eliott was quiet at home. He didn’t offer kind words to Lucas on their bus ride back to the apartment. They put on their night clothes in silence. When Eliott mentioned that he was hopping in the shower, he told Lucas he’d prefer to be alone this time.

“What’s your problem?” Lucas was waiting on the bed when Eliott stepped out of the shower - hair clinging to his wet skin. Eliott rolled his eyes and dragged the smaller towel through his hair.

“My  _problem_?”

“Yeah,” Lucas’s eyes were wide with frustration. “You’ve been acting weird all night, so what’s the problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Clearly you do!” Lucas got up from his place on the bed and stood in front of Eliott. “You didn’t talk on the way back. You didn’t talk to me at the party. You obviously don’t want to talk to me right now. Is there something I’m missing or…?”

Eliott felt himself get hot with anger, annoyance, but most of all - jealousy. He could feel it lacing every breath he took. “Okay, yeah, I  _do_  have a problem actually.”

“I knew it.”

“Yeah,” Eliott took a deep breath and attempted to unclench his jaw. “My  _problem_  is that when we go out, you dance with everybody but me.”

“You don’t even  _like_  danc-”

“Let me finish!” Eliott’s voice boomed. Lucas’s mouth quickly zipped shut - forming a small pout as he let the taller boy speak. “I don’t care about the dancing that much… that’s true. But it’s  _how_  you dance with them, Lucas. They kiss your cheek, they’re always so close, they slap your ass… there should be boundaries.”

Lucas started to move one leg in Eliott’s direction. When he didn’t back up in opposition, Lucas brought himself flush to Eliott’s torso. He wrapped his arms around Eliott’s neck and brought him down into a kiss. Eliott didn’t waste time deepening it - pushing Lucas’s lips apart and exploring ruthlessly. Eliott forced them apart - making a  _popping_  noise as they separated.

“You’re  _mine_ , Lucas. Okay?” His voice was low and quiet. Lucas, not trusting his voice to do him justice, simply nodded and brought Eliott back in. They took small steps backwards until Eliott finally brought his hands down to cup Lucas’s ass and lift him up - prompting Lucas to wrap both legs around Eliott’s waist. Lucas felt a cold, hard surface press up against him.

Eliott moved his lips down to Lucas’s neck - planting a series of wet kisses on the exposed, soft skin. Lucas brought his hands up to cup the back of Eliott’s head - bringing him even closer. A sharp but sweet pain ran up and down Lucas’s body as he felt the familiar sensation of his neck being marked up. He felt it two more times before feeling the relief of Eliott’s tongue running over his new bruises.

“Three,” Eliott said before kissing each one individually. “One for each time Mika slapped your ass.” Lucas started to laugh but it was silenced by Eliott bringing his lips back to Lucas’s. Hands ran up and down his hoodie before finally slipping underneath - massaging small circles into the skin.

“Off, off…” Lucas’s mind was rushing as he struggled to form words. Eliott placed Lucas down temporarily in order to throw his shirt and pants onto the ground. Lucas quickly followed suit. Eliott went to pick Lucas back up, but was met with a hand on his chest.

“Do you want to go to the bed?”

“Do you?” Eliott countered.

“Not really…” Lucas brought his bottom lip between his teeth before offering a timid glance up to Eliott. Eliott smiled and quickly pinned Lucas back against the wall - shivering at the feeling of Lucas’s bare skin against his waist. Eliott licked a stripe from the base of Lucas’s neck up to his jaw before bringing him into another rough kiss. Lucas involuntarily dug his nails into Eliott’s back and ran them up and down the broad expanse.

“ _Fuck_.” Eliott tightened his grip on Lucas’s ass and brought their hips together. Lucas let out a breathy moan and threw his head back against the wall. Hands were kneading roughly into the legs he had brought up and around Eliott’s waist. Eliott could feel that Lucas’s were legs trembling, and so he readjusted them both so that Lucas could stop focusing on supporting his weight and solely think about the feeling of hands roaming his skin, teeth biting his lower lip, and Eliott’s hips grinding into his.

“Eliott-” Lucas offered up, but his mind wouldn’t let him finish the sentence. He tightened his grip on the back of Eliott’s head and brought him further into his neck - desperate for more contact of any kind. “Eliott,  _please_.” Lucas begged. Eliott pulled back to look down at Lucas with dark, glazed over eyes. He planted a kiss at the base of Lucas’s jaw and then one by the side of Lucas’s mouth before taking the smaller hand in his and bringing it down so that Lucas could tell just how much Eliott wanted him. Lucas felt his breath hitch in his throat while his fingers ghosted over the fabric. Eliott placed his hand over Lucas’s and deepened the touch, eliciting a groan from the taller boy, before kissing the palm of Lucas’s hand and letting it go back around his neck.

“Fuck, Eliott…” Lucas’s head was resting back against the wall, his neck craned slightly so that Eliott could bring his lips down to the exposed skin. When Eliott looked at Lucas from the corner of his eye, he saw tears forming. He’d learned to expect this after a while, but nevertheless, he spoke up.

“Lucas, you okay?” He attempted to pull back a little, but Lucas was too quick and tightened his grip around Eliott’s neck. The side of Eliott’s mouth began to curl up as he brought his lips to Lucas’s ear - biting on it gently. “Baby, you have to tell me what you want.”

“Please…” Lucas was tearing up noticeably now, his chest heaving heavily as Eliott continued to bring their hips closer and closer, grinding them at a painfully slow pace. His hands were toying with the band of Lucas’s underwear. He let a finger slip beneath the band before snapping it back against his skin.

“Please  _what_?” Now two fingers had slipped beneath the band, but this time he let them stay there. A gentle reminder of what Lucas could have if he voiced it. “I won’t do anything unless you ask me to.”

“I want  _you_ , Eliott. I want all of you.” This time, Lucas was the one who removed Eliott’s fingers from their spot. He brought them up and into his mouth instead. He sucked on them lightly, bringing them far enough into his mouth that he could feel the bumps of Eliott’s knuckles against his nose. Eliott’s eyes went wide and wild, but he reminded himself that he wouldn’t make another move until Lucas asked him to. Lucas brought Eliott’s fingers out of his mouth - mimicking the  _popping_  sound he had recalled from earlier. “Please.”

It didn’t take much convincing for Eliott to give Lucas exactly what he wanted, though removing their underwear while standing up proved to be more difficult than Eliott had anticipated. Eliott prepped and fucked Lucas into the wall for what felt like hours - his hands rough and leaving bruises and red marks that Lucas would admire in the mirror later. Lucas simply let his head rest back against the wall, eyes filled to the brim with tears and rolling back into his head, as he felt every cell in his body come to life. He couldn’t say much other than a string of obscenities as he felt himself give way underneath of Eliott. His body felt like putty as Eliott’s hips worked in rough, deep movements. For a moment, Lucas wondered if he’d died and gone to a paradise beyond human comprehension.

 

When they were finally done, Eliott scooped up a limp Lucas and carried them both into the shower. He peppered Lucas’s skin with small kisses underneath of the water in every area that he could reach. As he scrubbed them both down, he made sure to be gentle over the bruises he had left.

“Are you okay?” Eliott asked when he noticed the tired look in Lucas’s eyes. “I wasn’t too rough, right?”

Lucas smiled sleepily. “Of course not, I’m just tired now.” Eliott’s shoulders bounced as he kissed Lucas’s forehead and shut off the water. He led them both into bed and pulled the covers up to Lucas’s chin.

“Get some sleep, baby.”

“Okay,” Silence filled the air. Lucas had nearly fallen asleep when he found his body awake once more. “Oh, and Eliott?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Eliott pulled the covers down a little in order to examine Lucas fully. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he came face to face with a small, timid Lucas.

“Sorry for what?” Lucas was looking down at the covers, and so Eliott brought a finger underneath of Lucas’s chin and forced them to look at each other in the eyes.

“You know… the dancing thing with Mika. You’re right, we should have boundaries. I just… I wanted to say sorry for that.”

Eliott laughed lightly. “Baby, you don’t need to worry about that. I just don’t want anyone touching you like I do. I just got… mad.”

“Eliott, no one could touch me like you do.”

Eliott placed a kiss on his forehead. “Good. I’d like to keep it that way.”

As they both drifted off to sleep, Lucas found his mind wandering before settling on one last thing he needed to say before the night could end.

“Maybe I should make you mad more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
